Rey Tiburon & Sirena
by SweetIchigo23
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ayuzawa Misaki, por lo tanto las empleadas del Cafe le tienen una sorpesa...y talves esa sorpresa sea una persona.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara :D**

Rey Tiburon & Sirena

Todo ocurrió oír su canto, era como el de una sirena…hechizante.

Usui-kun se encontraba tranquilo en el aula 2-B, como siempre ignorando a la sociedad, ya que solo le importaba una persona…Misa-chan.

"_Soy el Rey de la mar, tiburón, _

_El que te come a besos"_

Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Usui, que estaba pensando en que iba usar Misa-chan ese dia en el Maid Latte. Era la Kaichou, que estaba enfurecida.

"Creo a verles dicho que tenían que limpiar el baño, ya que ustedes no lo saben mantener limpio, por lo menos deberían de aceptar su castigo!" Usui estaba asombrado, la Kaichou nunca había ido a su salón.

"Ahora les daré un castigo mayor…serán miembros del consejo estudiantil por un dia!, si hacen algo mal…serán azotados" fueron las últimas palabras de la Kaichou, y cuando Misa-chan dice "azotados" no va en plan de broma.

Usui miraba como Misa-chan o mejor conocida en la escuela como la Kaichou, o "demonio" para los chicos, se retiraba con paso apresurado ya que se le hacia tarde para las clases .

El ojiverde estaba feliz de que la escuela haya concluido, y mas porque ese dia era el cumpleaños de…Ayusawa Misaki.

Como todas las tardes el rubio se dirigió al café de Misa-chan y pidió una malteada de chocolate, observaba detalladamente a la castaña que usaba su habitual traje de maid y servía con gracia los pedidos.

Ayusawa levanto la mirada para confirmar que Usui siguiera con su rutina de alienígena pervertido y la estuviera acosando con la mirada, cosa que, obviamente, estaba pasando.

"_Canto a la vida que soy tiburón_

_Que estoy del amor enamorado"_

Espero a que la Kaichou saliera de su trabajo, para que todas las del "Maid Latte" asistieran a la fiesta de Misa-chan en un pequeño karaoke.

-Etto…en verdad no tenían que hacer esto por mi, nunca e sido buena cantando, no creo que haya mejorado nada- soltó la ojimiel, que de sus mejillas salía un pequeño sonrojo.

-Misa-chan tienes miedo?- dijo desafiante Usui, que sin pensarlo dos veces y dejando con a Misaki hablando sola, subió al escenario, sonó la música y empezó a cantar.

En verdad era bueno…MUY BUENO! Todas las empleadas del café estaban derrotadas en el karaoke por…Usui-kun!

La Kaichou no iba a dejar que el alienígena pervertido le ganara, así que tomo el micrófono y seleccionando una canción al azar, la música resonó en los altavoces!

Misa-chan se dio cuenta que la canción que estaba sonando era demasiado vergonzosa como para cantarla, volteo su mirada a la primera fila del escenario y vio con sonrisa burlona al rubio. Ayusawa enfureció y apartando la vista del rubio, canto…como si nadie estuviera ahí.

"Impulsada por el viento del atardecer iba yo hacia…" Kaichou recordó lo embarazoso que era eso y un destello rosado salió de sus delicadas mejillas.

Usui estaba mas que fascinado, estaba..perplejo! Era acaso algún lado oculto de la Kaichou?

"_Y viene el tiburón que tiene_

_Todo y todo es su vida_

_Que en realidad está en la soledad"_

Kaichou bajo del escenario derramando algunas gotas de sudor y mirando al ojiverde de reojo.

"Creo que gane, Usui baka!"

El rubio tuvo la decencia de asentir, pero la noche no se acababa ahí…

"Hey Kaichou! No es hora de los regalos?"

Maldición! Conociendo a las del café, de seguro era un vestido oh algo verdaderamente femenino.

"Si Misa-chan! Tienes que abrir el mio primero!- dijo la gerente sacando de la nada un gran paquete envuelto en un rosa pastel con un moño azul celeste.

Y como era de esperarse eran unos tacones de aguja negros, y como Ayusawa era demasiado educada, no tuvo más remedio que ponérselos.

Y así fue pasando la noche abriendo regalos, hasta que llego el turno de Usui.

-Oh, hasta el baka Usui me trajo un regalo!-

-Sorprendida Ayusawa?-

-De hecho no. Tu regalo es el que más miedo me provoca. De seguro es un traje playboy oh algo asi-

Usui se limito a sonreír y le dio el presente a la Kaichou.

Misaki-san se sonrojo al ver lo que era. Un hermoso vestido color caqui con holanes y sin tirantes.

-U-u-sui! No era para tanto-

-La Kaichou se merece lo mejor- su sonrisa se amplió un poco más al ver que la castaña se sonrojaba aun mas.

-Ahora pruébatelo! Al fin vas a tener algo decente en tu guarda ropas- dijo Aoi-chan mientras empujaba a Misaki al pequeño baño azul que estaba ubicado no muy lejos de ahí.

"_Que te como mi amor_

_Entierro mis dientes, mi ardor"_

Cuando la castaña salió, todos dirigieron sus miradas a donde ella estaba, mientras Misa-chan caminaba avergonzada por el pequeño pasillo.

-Kaa-ii-cho?- Usui volteo su mirada para que no vieran su rostro enrojecido.

-Etto…ya me vieron, ahora me voy a cambiar- la ojimiel fue corriendo con paso torpe al baño y cerró la puerta.

Mientras la Kaichou se cambiaba todos los presentes de la fiesta se retiraron cordialmente y le pidieron a Usui que se despidieran de Misa-chan, el rubio asintió y se quedo esperando a la Kaichou en una incómoda silla azul.

Salió la Kaichou con su ropa habitual y su mirada se fijo en todos los rincones de la estancia y para su sorpresa todos se fueron…menos el alienígena.

-Ya me voy, gracias por acompañarme- decidida a salir Misaki-san tomo su bolso y con ánimos de irse se acerco a la puerta, pero fue detenida por un fuerte brazo.

-Misa-chan no te vas a ir sin una buena despedida- Usui arrincono a Misaki y acerco sus rostros –Yo se la despedida adecuada-

-Alejate pervertido!- la Kaichou trato de zafarse pero al ver directamente los ojos del ojiverde, se rindió por completo y también se fue acercando a el.

-Baka- dijo entre murmullos la Kaichou antes de que los labio de ella y Usui se juntaran, formando un suave y apasionado primer beso, y como todo buen besador Usui se alejo lentamente haciendo que la Kaichou deseara mas, cosa que conociendo a Misaki-san, no paso.

-Gracias…por hacer este mi mejor cumpleaños- y abrazando a Usui, la noche de estos dos jóvenes enamorados, termino.

"_Todos me llamas el pez tiburón,_

_El rey, el amante dotado…_

…_Cuidado sirenas que ya ah llegado y esta desenfrenado_

_Ya llego el tiburón"_


End file.
